Final Fantasy VIII: BLACK WINGS
by Siyuri
Summary: The second sorceress war is over, But another...is about to begin...a new sorceress is posing threat to the world, and her wings are as black as night!
1. The beginning

Final Fantasy VIII  
  
"Black wings"  
  
Rinoa was standing by herself on the edge of a cliff, She turned around, seeing only darkness. Without turning to face the cliff she quickly took one step back.  
  
Rinoa woke up sweating, "this is the fifth night in a row" she whispered to herself as she silently got out of bed, she walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She looked into the mirror and suddenly saw huge black wings behind her reflection she gasped and looked behind her, seeing nothing but the wall. "Maybe I should wake squall" she whispered breathlessly, She began to walk into the bedroom but stopped herself at the door frame, 'it would only worry him' she thought 'I'll go see Dr. Kadowaki in the morning', she continued to move into the bedroom and slipped back into bed beside squall. She rested her head on squalls bare chest and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Zell ran through the corridors in the direction of Squall and Rinoa's dorm. When he reached the door, he didn't bother knocking and just ran straight in. "HEY SQUA-"his mouth was covered before he could finish his sentence. Rinoa held a single slim finger up to her lip motioning for Zell not to talk "I'm going to Dr. Kadowaki for my check-up, don't wake him" with Rinoa's hand still over his mouth, Zell nodded in agreement, Rinoa then grabbed her bag and headed towards the infirmary. When she reached the main lobby she saw Selphie and a rather bored looking Irvine handing out pamphlets of some sort. As soon as she saw Rinoa, she grabbed Irvine's arm and dragged him over to her. "Hi Rinny" Selphie said to her in a high pitched voice "look we are having a concert next week, you've got to help out with all the preparing!" she continued while grabbing a pamphlet off Irvine and bounced slightly while she handed it to Rinoa. She looked at the pamphlet for a moment and then said good-bye to Selphie and Irvine, and continued on her way to the infirmary.  
  
Squall woke to the sound of knocking, he looked around the room for Rinoa but she was not there. The knocking continued, and was soon followed by as "Come on! Squall! Answer the damn door!" Squall quickly got up and ran to the door and opened it slightly to see a blue eyed blonde staring at him "You do know its 9am!?" Squall turned around to look at his clock which indeed read "9:00am" he turned back around and said in a sarcastic tone "well so it is!" . All of a sudden Zell came walking calmly out of the kitchen "Rinoa told me not to wake him" he said casually. Squall looked up at Zell in shock "what are you do-"Zell laughed at squalls confused look and said "I let myself in this morning when Rinoa was leaving for her check- up". Squall turned aback around to face quistis "you know this is the third time! Before Cid died he left you as headmaster of Garden!" Zell gave a snort at quistis' red face as she continued to talk; "you have to be at the meetings!" squall looked at her for a second, sighed and said "sorry, I've had some things on my mind." He paused for a moment and the turned to Zell "did you say Rinoa went for her check-up?" Zell nodded and said yes. Squall thought for a moment and then said "Rinoa had her last check-up only last week though"  
  
"O.k. dear can you show me your wings?" Dr. Kadowaki said to Rinoa, She nodded, closed her eyes and suddenly two large angel-like wings appeared out of her back. Dr. Kadowaki looked at them in shock, Rinoa saw the look on her face and looked behind herself, her wings where a dark tint of grey. A small tear ran down the side of her cheek, Dr. Kadowaki didn't notice this and said "It's what I feared, your inner-sorceress is awakening.and with that, your inner powers will awaken too"  
  
End of Chapter .1.  
  
Well here's the first chappie! I hope you like it!  
R&R and I will give you cookies!  
LOTS AND LOTS OF COOKIES! 


	2. A baby?

Warning: This chappie has a lot about self harm; do not read unless you are prepared for that.  
  
Final Fantasy VIII  
  
"Black wings"  
  
Chapter .2.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki's words repeated over and over in Rinoa's mind as she sat on the bathroom floor, deep in thought. She wouldn't let the sorceress within her take over, she would destroy it! She pulled herself up and walked up to the shower and turned the hot tap on full ball. "it's on my skin" she said as she thrusted her left arm under the boiling hot water, soon her skin was burning and red sores where appearing all over both her arms, which were now under the water. Rinoa heard Aqualls voise call out "Rinoa? Are you in there" Rinoa ignored squals voice, turned off the tap and walked towards the bathroom cabinet, where she grabbed a pair of scissors and started hacking away at her hair. Squall was now yelling and banging on the door, while Rinoa kept on cutting her hair.soon Squalls bangs forced the door to fall off its hinges. He saw Rinoa sitting on the floor holding her head, then she collapsed.  
  
"what on earth happened" said Selphie running into the infirmary where the others where seated in various places in the room while Rinoa lay in the middle on a small bed. Squall looked up and said "she went out of control, she burnt her arm and cut her hair" zell sighed "we don't know why" all of a sudden (A/N: what timing) Dr. Kadowaki walked into the room, squall looked up at her hopefully, the middle aged woman sighed and began to talk "She came in for a checkup today, saying she had been having strange dreams, I checked her, nothing seemed abnormal, but then I asked her to show me her wings" Seifer looked at the doctor "and what?", Dr. Kadowaki sighed again and rubs her forehead, they are getting blacker by the day, soon the inner-sorceress within her will take over, and you'll know what we will have to do". The room went silent for a minute and then squall said "anything else?" the doctor nodded and said "she is also pregnant" everybody looked shocked, Squall and Rinoa had been trying to have a baby for a year now, but where unsuccessful. "she, she's pregnant?" squall said breathlessly.  
  
Rinoa's eyes fluttered open; she turned her head to see Quistis and Zell sitting by her side. "Rinoa! You're awake", suddenly Rinoa jerked up and released her wings. "SQUALL GET IN HERE!" Zell yelled through the door, Squall came running in his gun blade raised, Rinoa started to cast Ultima spells, one hitting quistis and barely missing Zell. Squall jumped up and grabbed Rinoa's shoulders and pushed her down "you can't hurt me Rinoa I'm your knight". All of a sudden her wings disappeared and she leant against Squall and started crying, he stroked her hair slowly "don't worry your going to be alright, we are going to have baby Rinoa, everything will be ok". Rinoa looked up at squall "I'm pregnant?" she looked at quistis who was being helped up by Zell as she struggled to nod "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Squall sat in his chair, Irvine and Quistis standing in front of his desk. "Call Laguna and tell him what's happening, tell him to station his army at tears point just in case, we also need Ellone here." He sighed as Quistis went off to call esther presidential palace "and Irvine, I need you to go and Nida to head for tears point as soon as possible" Irvine saluted Squall and headed for the lift.  
  
Rinoa awoke once again, but this time no-one was by her side, she looked around the room and remembered the conversation the last time you had be conscious, she was pregnant. Her child would have to go through the same as her, she didn't want anyone else to go through what she was going through! She looked scross to the bed side table and saw a butterknife sitting there next to a slice of bread (A/N: im aware that they wouldn't have a knife anywhere near a person who had just burnt her skin and cut off her hair, but this is my story and I won it :P ) she quickly picked up the knife took a deep breath and shoved the blunt blade into her stomach, she cried out in pain as she did this, but she continued to pull the knife out and stab it in multiple places in her stomach. Dr. Kadowaki walked into the room holding a book and looked up "how are you goi-" she dropped the book and ran towards Rinoa, struggling to get the knife out of her hands, but Rinoa drew out her wings which where now as black as night and began to cast fire, all of a sudden squal ran into the room again, Seifer close behind, Squall held her arms tightly while Seifer quickly grabbed the knife, Rinoa then collapse again.  
  
"seifer go and tell Quistis and the others to get down her, Doctor, is there anything you can do here?" dr. Kadowaki looked afraid but gulped and nodded as she ran to the cupboard with bandages in it.  
  
MUAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!  
R&R and this time you get cake! 


	3. The secret weapon

Well another chapter, this ones super short because.I couldn't be bothered writing a long one cause I'm working on a seiftis story ^_^ but next chapter something excitings gunna happen I promise!  
ENJOY! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Final Fantasy Black Wings  
-Chapter 3  
  
Ellone packed the remainder of her things and headed towards Laguna's office, she lightly knocked on the door and entered. "Yes Ellone?" said Laguna while looking down at some paperwork, Ellone walked towards the desk and sat down in a chair in front of it "I'm leaving for Balamb now Uncle Laguna". A tired Laguna looked up and rubbed his eyes "o.k. good luck" Ellone nodded and said "you know what to do if I call and tell you its failed?" Laguna simply nodded and Ellone walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile back in Balamb, Squall was sitting in the infirmary looking at Rinoa with a worried look on his face, Irvine and Selphie walked in together looking concerned "oh my god.what did she do?" said Irvine holding up a shocked Selphie, just as squall was about to talk Quistis walked in "oh dear.things aren't looking good?" she held Selphie's shoulder so she wouldn't fall over, squall took another glance at Rinoa who had started to move around a bit "no.Dr. Kadowaki said she might not live through the night, the baby maybe not even an hour" a squeak came from Selphie's side of the room. Quistis brought a hand to her forehead and began to talk "Ellone has just left Esthar she should be here in about an hour, she's taking the express train with no stops" Squall nodded still looking at Rinoa, suddenly she opened her eyes "Sq- Squall, I'm sorry" Squall got up from the chair he was seated in and ran towards the bed "Rinoa are you ok?" she smiled slightly and said "im sorry" and lost consciousness again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I told you this one was short! Well sorry bout that. R&R PWEASE!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next chapter of Black wings  
  
What is Rinoa saying sorry for? Who will clean the bathroom? Is stevie ray really the killer? (just ignore those last two *sweat drop*) And what is the special secret Laguna has if things go wrong  
  
YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! 


	4. A note from the author

I'm having computer troubles at the moment and word isnt working, and i hate using notpad to write my stories in, the new chappie will be up by the end of next week tops...sorry for this! 


End file.
